Abusefilter made me feel like a spammer
Bei der Benutzung des CVN-Channels sind einige Bots notwendig, die die Aktivitäten in den verschiedenen Wikis festhalten. WikiaRC WikiaRC ist der primär eingesetzte Bot im Chat und immer nach der Suche nach Spam oder auf den Seiten unterschiedlicher Wikis. Hier kannst du eine Liste der Befehle für den Bot sehen. Unter dieser Zeile findest du einige Beispiele, wie der Bot im Chat nach Spam und Vandalismus sucht: Leere Seite wikia:User:Shifty user wikia:Main page Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=519761&oldid=519716 : Hierbei ist keine Erklärung notwendig. Mit einem Zurücksetzen sollte die Sache wieder erledigt sein. Große Bearbeitungen wikia:User:Foobar wikia:Main Page Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=12345&oldid=12344 : Hierbei wurde von einem unangemeldeten Benutzer oder von einem angemeldeten Benutzer eine große Bearbeitung auf einmal vorgenommen. Die Seite wurde im großen Maße verkürzt und vieles wurde gelöscht. Meist werden auf solchen Seiten nach der Bearbeitung Beleidigungen geschrieben. Hinzufügen von langen Texten simple:User:Random user wikia:User talk:Random user Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=2224950&oldid=2224901 wikia:User:Foo wikia:Giant enemy crab URL: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=13287&rcid=12673 wikia:User:Foo wikia:Warrior Skills Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=4592&oldid=4591 "/* Foobar */ " : Das Gegenteil zu „großen Bearbeitungen“, da hier massiv viel Text hinzugefügt wurde. Dabei kann der Text aus einer Vielzahl von Buchstaben, Zahlen, Bildern oder Symbolen (u.a. Smileys) bestehen und muss keinerlei Zusammenhang mit dem eigentlichen Inhalt des Wikis zeigen. Zusammenfassungen wikia:User:Charitest wikia:Forum:Index (+154) Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=4754&oldid=4753 "kaufe billiges viagra" : So etwas als Zusammenfassung zu schreiben ist möglicherweise ein Anzeichen dafür, dass auf dieser Seite Spamnachrichten hinterlassen wurden. Verfolgte Seiten wikia:User:Foo wikia:Forum talk:Index (+9) URL: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=4762&rcid=209 "Erstellte die Seite mit dem Inhalt 'fasdfasfd'" wikia:User:Foo wikia:Talk:Main Page (+334) Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=224364&oldid=224275&rcid=225229 "/* No advertisements */ " : Solche Nachrichten verbergen meistens Spam, Vandalismus oder das eine Seite geleert wurde (meistens dadurch erkennbar durch die negative Zahl der Bytes). Markierte Benutzer : Hier sind einige wichtige Arten von Listen aufgezeichnet wurden, die im Channel mehrmals am Tag auftauchen können. * wikia:User:Angela wikia:Random Wiki http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=654141&oldid=654140 : Ein Admin wird in diesem Fall jemand bezeichnet, der globale Rechte besitzt wie zum Beispiel die FANDOM-Mitarbeiter, die Helfer, oder die VSTF. * wikia:User:Vandalspam wikia:Foo Wiki (+1) Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=41807&oldid=38125 : Dies bedeutet, dass jemand, der schon auf der Blacklist (engl. Schwarze Liste) steht und somit in einem Wiki schon einmal gesperrt wurde, in einem anderen Wiki noch einmal eine Seite bearbeitet hat. * wikia:User:Well known wikian wikia:User talk:Sannse (+94) Diff: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?diff=41811&oldid=11989 : Jemand auf der Whitelist (engl. Weiße Liste) gilt als sehr vertrauenswürdig, da sie nie in einer negativen Art und Weise aufgefallen sind. * wikia:User:Wikian wikia:User blog:Wikian (+0) URL: http://foo.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=19363&rcid=15477 "Created article for blog listing" : Eine Greylist (engl. Graue Liste) wird automatisch wegen verschiedener Handlungen mit Benutzernamen gefüllt. Wenn zum Beispiel ein Benutzer mehrmals die gleiche Bearbeitung in einer kurzen und knappen Zeit ausführt, kann dieser auf der grauen Liste aufgeführt werden. Dies muss nicht unbedingt heißen, dass dies ein Spamvorfall ist, doch sollten die Bearbeitungen immer kontrolliert werden. Rappybot Rappybot ist ein CVN-Bot, der im Channel wikia-vstf sitzt und anzeigt, welche VSTF-Mitglieder zurzeit online und verfügbar sind. Eine Liste der Befehle für den Bot findest du hier. GeneralSpam GeneralSpam ist ein Spam-Erkennungs-Bot, welcher in #wikia-spam ist. Siehe hier für eine Liste von Kommandos. Im Folgenden sind Beispiele davon, wie der Bot mögliche Spambearbeitungen meldet, die du überprüfen solltest. COI 1 COI1 (0.58) created with URL : COI 1 Erkennung überprüft, ob der Benutzername des Seitenerstellers dem zuerst eingefügten Link ähnelt. Überprüfe, ob es sich tatsächlich um Spam handelt oder nicht. Der Bot überprüft zudem alle neu erstellten Threads in den Diskussionen. COI1 (0.58) created matching criteria: and : COI1 überprüft auch, ob ein Benutzer eine IP ist und ob der Seitenname der Zusammenfassung zu einem bestimmten Prozentsatz ähnelt. COI 2 COI2 (0.58) created wiki : COI2 überprüft alle neuen Wikis. Wenn der Nutzername der Wiki URL sehr stark ähnelt, handelt es sich möglicherweise um Spam oder einen anderen Benutzer. COI 3 COI3 (0.58) created wiki with title : COI3 überprüft, ob der Wiki-Name dem Benutzer stark ähnelt. Vergleichbar zu COI2. COI 4 COI4 (!) created with URL : COI4 überwacht alle neuen Wikis für eine Stunde. Falls ein neuer Link in eine Seite eingefügt oder in einer Seitenerstellung beigefügt wurde, wird diese Zeile ausgegeben. Das könnte Spam sein. COI 5 1 COI5 (0.58, 1) created matching filter : COI5, 1 benutzt eine Liste von bekannten Spamsätzen und Regexes. Es überprüft alle neuen Seiten auf FANDOM und überprüft, ob Inhalte diesen Spamsätzen oder Regexes gleichen. Wenn diese passen, wird ein bestimmter Prozentsatz ausgegeben. Wenn es Regexes gleicht, wird ! ausgegeben. Dieser hat eine hohe Chance auf Spam für Filter unter 400. Der Bot überprüft zudem alle neu erstellten Threads in den Diskussionen. 2 COI5 (!, 2) created with title , filter , # : COI5, 2 überprüft erstellte Seitennamen, ob sie mit einem Filter übereinstimmen und gibt eine Indexnummern zur Nutzung mit !check aus. 3 COI5 (!, 3) created with summary , filter , # : COI5, 3 überprüft Zusammenfassungen, ob sie mit einem Filter übereinstimmen und gibt eine Indexnummern zur Nutzung mit !check aus. 4 COI5 (0.58, 4) created with URL , filter , # :COI5, 4 prüft URLs mit einer Reihe an Filtern. Der Bot überprüft zudem alle neu erstellten Threads und Antworten in den Diskussionen. COI 6 COI6 (!) created with URL , main page created by : COI6 überprüft alle neuen Diskussionsseiten und ob ein Link eingefügt wurde. Dieser COI wird den Seitenersteller und den Haupt-Seitenersteller anzeigen, da beide Spammer sein könnten.